Tala's Regrets
by xRyux
Summary: Yaoi. Kai and Tala were lovers, but if one night could change all that, then what? Sidestory to Longing for Someone you Love.


Okay just a lil heads up I've never seen Tala before on T.v. with Kai so I kinda started liking Tala from just reading fanfics so this story might not be completely true with the Boris and the Vlotaire and the training thing that has to do with Kai…uhh…understand? Just read and you'll understand…

Rated T for some YAOI and rape but nothing explicit…

Tala's POV

I glanced up at the moon. A cold breeze bit at my tear-streaked cheeks. "Why," I thought, "why did I refuse his offer?" I thought back to earlier that night. Kai and I were sitting together beneath the sky. Kai had his arm wrapped around me and my head was resting on his shoulder.

It was like a moment of pure bliss. It was like time had stopped and the only movement was the slight rising and falling of Kai's and my chest as we breathed. The only reminder that time was slipping by was the sun gently sinking below the mountains. Kai brought his lips to mine and I quickly fell in to him. I loved when he often kissed me like that, the beautiful, warm tenderness of his tongue always made me moan in delight. That is, until I found his hand grabbing in a place that it shouldn't be grabbing just yet. I roughly pulled my body away from him, leaving Kai somewhat surprised.

Any other boy in our team would have jumped at this chance to sleep with Kai, but I was always different. I listened to Boris when he said, "You will be emotionless." After all, what was Kai to me? Kai was just another one of Voltaire's sheep in his plan to rule the world. But all those years of hard training had been merely wasted away when the prettiest boy happens to walk through the door. Before he came, I was the leader, and I was in control. But when Kai came, I was like I never existed. All the other boys fell to their knees and practically worshiped him. They sucked up to him and did anything they could to try to get Kai to have sex with them. Not me though. I never felt that way about Kai and I didn't see how any of the other boys did. But that was only until the day Kai told me his feelings for me.

I was shocked to find out that wanted me more then Spencer or Bryan. Actually he could of had anybody he wanted in this world but he chose me and now I'm stuck in the weird situation in where I have to choose to let Kai take advantage of me and have the time of my life or listen to the voice in the back of my head telling me not to let Kai do this.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked me. I shifted a bit. I didn't know what to say yet. "Nothing." I simply replied. "Good" Kai said, taking his free hand and shoving me gently onto he ground. "Wait" I grunted and pushed him off of me, "I don't think I can do what you want, not here, and not now." The words 'not now' drifted off into a whisper. I didn't want him to know I wasn't exactly ready for him to take me.

"What are you afraid of" he asked me. "We're out in the middle of nowhere Tala, no ones gonna see us."

I sighed, "No Kai, I don't think I'm ready." His soft facial feature suddenly turned into slight annoyance. "What do you mean you're not ready? We've been going great for over a month now and I think it's about time we-" I stopped him mid-sentence. "No Kai." Kai crossed his arms and started to whine. "But-" I stood up, cutting off his sentence again. "I'm sorry Kai, but I'm not ready to do this, I think it's too soon." Kai growled and jumped up beside me. He looked down at me, his glowed with anger. "You WILL have sex with me!" he shouted. I gasped. "Never!" I turned to run but his arm flew out and grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free. I let out a yelp as he threw me to the ground. I tried to get up again but his hands pinned my wrists to the ground. He chuckled and bent down to lick my cheek. "If you won't let me fuck you, then I'm just gonna have to make you!" I struggled once again. "Well, you probably wont be able to got through with it anyways." I regretted my words as I said them because I knew damn well he would be able to go through with it. He was stronger then me, and well that's kinda it, he was stronger then me and he was on top of me leaving me hopeless to attempts I made to free myself. Kai just laughed and rubbed his hips against mine. I attempted to wiggle out from beneath him, but he pressed his whole body against mine. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes.

"Niet Kai!" I cried, "Ya tebya lyublyu! " I closed my eyes as tears dripped down my cheeks. His hand swung down and smacked me across my face. "You are weak!" He shouted to me, "You are nothing but a pathetic little boy!" I cried again at his harsh words. "I'm not a little boy!" I sobbed, "And I'm not weak!" I gathered all of my strength and pushed him off of me.

Then I ran. I ran like I had never run before. Over the rocky hills and through the streams. I ran until I reached the city, and that is where I am now. Hiding in this dark alleyway underneath the clouded night sky. I cried and sobbed until I could cry no more. Then I fell asleep, my head against the wall and my arms wrapped around me, attempting to keep out the cold. That night I dreamt I was running. I was running through the snow, the icy wind stinging my face. I didn't sleep well that night. I kept waking up to sirens in the distance. When the sun finally rose in the sky I stood up stiffly and brushed myself off. Sometime in the night I decided I needed to go home, even if it was extremely horrible and Kai was probably waiting for me it's better to there with warmth and food then out here in the cold.

When I returned home none of the guys had asked me where I've been late night. I guess that's just another lesson we were taught to, 'not care about other people.' I found some food and went to bed. I was glad that Boris wasn't do8ing any training today. When I awoke and went downstairs, I saw Kai sitting by the fire. I kept my distance and watched him from afar. Then I gasped. Was he crying? Were those tears on his cheeks? I pondered over this. Did Kai regret what he did to me? I guess Kai did love me, more then he'd probably want to admit. Kai turned around suddenly and I hopped back behind the wall I was at. But I knew he had probably seen a flash of my red hair or the bottom of my jacket.

Then from that day forth, Kai never spoke to me again. I thought back on our relationship and realized that never once had he said he loved me. Maybe he didn't love me and only wanted me for my body or maybe, he just didn't want to expose a weakness. I hoped and prayed everyday that he'd apologize to me. But weeks past, then months, then years, then one day, he was just gone. I over-heard Boris telling the others that he quit the team and left to Japan. Every now and then though I think of him. I try to remember his face, he deep crimson eyes, the feeling of his soft blue hair on my cheek. Sometimes, if I dare myself, I think of the ways he had touched me that night. I now regret that I ran away from him. I miss him so much, I feel like crying, but I can never force the tears to come. After a year or so, I got new that he and his new team, the Bladebreakers had won the Asian finals. I grinned when I realized I didn't have to regret my loss, because I knew that I'd be seeing him again very shortly…

Ya like it? I worked on this lil chappie in math class. My friend Frankie made it seem as though this story was badly written but he said it was just the molesting part. I pity Frank. He can't decide if he's strait or bi. It's sad... Anyway you don't wanna hear my ramble stories. SOOOO…review this! Tell me if you like! P.S. I'm super busy but I'll have 4th chappie up for 'Longing for someone you love' ASAP! Sorry people! Please bear with me!

Russian translations:

Niet- no

'ya tebya lyublyu, (if haven't read my other story) means 'I love you'


End file.
